


Safe & Warm

by DragonHeartstring360



Series: Inheritance Cycle [2]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Dragons, Fluff, Other, Post-Inheritance, Reading, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHeartstring360/pseuds/DragonHeartstring360
Summary: Murtagh keeps the reader safe and warm on a stormy day.





	Safe & Warm

**Author's Note:**

> D/N: dragon's name. I tried to keep the reader as nondescript and gender neutral as possible. Thank you for the read and comments/kudos are greatly appreciated. If you want to make a fic request or stay updated on my Inheritance Cycle fanfic writing, you can follow/message me on my Tumblr @murtagh-thorn. This fic is rated teen for the use of curse words (just rather be safe than sorry).

You hadn’t meant to stay out for as long as you did. You’d seen the rolling grey clouds in the distance, casting an eerie shadow over the training grounds that were part of Eragon’s Riders Academy. In spite of, or perhaps because of, the fact that you’d been an accomplished Rider for many years now, coming across a maneuver you just couldn’t pin bothered you to the point of obsession. You had been one of Eragon’s first students and were considered a senior Rider by the younglings at the Academy, as was your dragon, D/N. Many of the Riders and their dragons had retreated indoors. Eragon had called for you to do the same hours ago, but you just wanted to try it a couple more times. You _almost_ had it. And since your dragon was just as determined as you and hadn’t been bothered by the prospect of getting a little wet, you had persevered.

You were now proud to say you had set out to attempt your goal. You hadn’t mastered the maneuver by any means, but you at least weren’t failing epically. But you were also more than a little wet. Drenched was more like it. As you’d ridden your dragon back into their cavern that connected to your quarters, D/N had given their cavern a thorough rinsing.

You slid off your dragon’s back with a sigh, ready to put on some warm, dry clothes—

_Shit!_

_What’s wrong?_ D/N asked.

_I was supposed to meet Murtagh in the library! Fly me over after I change and get a cloak?_

D/N snorted. _You’re on your own two-legged. I’ve gotten wet enough for the day. You dry off far more easily than I will_.

_Pleeeaaaase?_

_No._ D/N settled down into the small, cushioned indent on the floor that served as their bed. They laid their head down and closed their eyes in a clear statement that they wouldn’t be moving anytime soon.

You sighed and quickly changed, wrapping a thick cloak around you and checking your reflection in the mirror. Although you had known Murtagh for a few years before becoming romantically involved with him, you still wanted to look your best. Not that he hadn’t seen you in embarrassing situations before—but you didn’t want to place yourself in one if you didn’t absolutely have to be. Such as showing up to meet him looking like a wet rag. Satisfied, you pulled your hood over your hair and made your way towards the door leading outside.

Being one of Eragon’s older students—most arrived young, around ten or twelve years of age, while you were in your early twenties with your dragon reaching their fifth year—you had traveled with him on several occasions to the court of High Queen Nasuada. There, the two of you and your dragons had run into Murtagh and Thorn four years ago. Eragon had told stories of his brother, who was enslaved to Galbatorix along with his dragon. Although he didn’t sugarcoat Murtagh’s deeds, he made sure all his students knew how Murtagh and Thorn had helped them in the end and had never worked for the king willingly. While you, D/N, Eragon and Saphira had been in Ilirea, you’d become close with the outcast Rider and dragon as they did numerous quiet deeds to remedy their reputation. They weren’t a favorite of the people by any means and of course there were those who still hated the pair; but they were in much better standing than they had been.

Eventually, Eragon and Saphira had convinced them to return to the academy with you to help train other Riders and dragons. After much convincing—particularly on your part—they’d accepted. The two of you and your dragons had become fast friends and now, here you were.

You were pulled back to the present as you braved the weather outside. Not only was it still raining, but the wind blew the raindrops underneath your cloak to soak your clothes. Holding your cloak closed with your hands only gave the wind room to shove aside your hood and soak your hair. You might as well have stayed in your wet clothes from earlier. There’d certainly been no point to toweling your hair.

Finally you made it to the library. A few other Riders, elves and some visiting dwarves meandered about. Otherwise, the place was mostly empty. You did your best to dry your soaked shoes on the mat and hung your dripping cloak on one of the wall hooks to dry. However, your hair, shirt and pants were still soaked through. Maybe if _D/N_ hadn’t been so stubborn and flown you over, you wouldn’t have been in the elements for so long.

You sighed and began weaving through the bookshelves, tables and chairs to your and Murtagh’s favorite spot in the library. Several small cubby holes had been built in the walls with circular windows gazing outside onto the training grounds. You and the Red Rider had quickly grown a love of the large one in the leftmost corner of the library. More than big enough for two, the two of you loved to cuddle while reading your favorite books. Murtagh had told you earlier he’d found a new one he thought you’d be interested in. Although you weren’t sure how much he would want to cuddle given your sodden state.

You rounded the corner and caught sight of him. His boots were in a pile on the floor and he lounged inside the spacious circle, one elbow resting on a knee and looking pensively out the window at the falling sheets of rain. He struck a handsome profile in the lamplight and you merely gazed admiringly, nearly melting at the sight. The book he’d mentioned before sat invitingly on the side table. He was dressed in a maroon tunic (one of your favorites), brown trousers and gently bounced his socked feet. His soft, dark hair was pushed back in the front and you could just see the slope of his nose in front of the picturesque scenery outside the window. He painted such a peaceful picture. So of course, you had to ruin the moment with a sneeze.

Murtagh’s eyes snapped over to you and his gentle smile quickly disappeared. His eyes went round at your clothes and hair. “I see you didn’t take Eragon’s advice and come inside before the storm hit.” He shook his head and chuckled. “Typical.”

You shivered as the chilly air inside the library seeped through your bones. You rubbed your arms and smiled proudly. “D/N and I can do the maneuver now though.”

He laughed. “Well, at least the cold you’ll probably catch will be worth it.” He stood and gestured to the cubby.

You climbed in, surprised when he didn’t join you. “Where are you going?”

He ran a gentle finger over your cheek and you melted into his hand. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Just wait here.” He threw one last smile at you before disappearing through the bookshelves.

You shuddered and watched the rain fall and trees sway outside the window. It was even cooler by the pane of glass. You missed the warmth Murtagh’s body usually provided and hoped he’d be back soon.

The gentle _pat-pat_ of the rain blowing against the window had nearly lulled you to sleep when you heard a voice calling your name and a hand gently shaking your shoulder. You turned to see Murtagh carrying a tray containing two steaming mugs. A thick blanket was draped over his shoulder.

“What is that?” you asked, nodding towards the mugs.

“[Tea/coffee/cocoa],” he replied. He set the tray on the table and wiggled into the cubby beside you.

You quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to your chin. Murtagh chuckled as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and kissed your still damp hair. He twisted to hand you your drink, grab his own and retrieve the book. The drink flooded you with warmth instantly and you snuggled closer to Murtagh’s chest as he opened the book to the first page.


End file.
